


i’m the place you can come to (you’re the place i can go to)

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a good bf, M/M, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, Periods, Trans Male Character, little drabbles of changlix bein all cute, mentions of vomiting, multi chaptered, placebo au, trans!felix, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: changbin will always be there for felix just as much as felix will be there for him. even with bad days and bumps in the road, their love is as strong as ever.





	i’m the place you can come to (you’re the place i can go to)

**Author's Note:**

> title from seventeen's home! go stream and support my babies<3

The moment Felix woke up, he knew it would be a bad day. Between the throbbing in his head and the way his stomach twisted tightly to the point he felt like he was going to pass out, he knew the day would only get worse. He sat up, only to be struck by a dizzy spell and laid back down with a huff, head flopping against the pillow. He rolled over and curled into a ball, only to regret it when the twist in his gut increased. There could only be one possibility on why he felt this way and judging by the wetness surrounding him, he had a good idea of what it was. Felix groaned and uncurled himself to dig through his bedside table in hopes to find some Tylenol or Midol, something to help with the cramps. Unfortunately, he found none, just old papers and an empty box of chocolates (don’t judge him, sometimes chocolates are more helpful than medicine). He sighed, cringing as the twist in his gut returned. He would have to get out of bed to search for medicine, and some water, and probably put a tampon in. 

“Alright Lix,” Felix told himself, groaning as he sat up, “the sooner you take care of business, the sooner you can get back into bed and nap.”

That was enough motivation to get him into the bathroom and to the toilet, instantly sighing in relief. He rummaged through his cabinet, digging around for medicine and tampons, and maybe a knife so he could stab his uterus--not really but God did he wish he could. Once all of his business was taken care of and he managed to take three Ibuprofens, he made his way back into his room, instantly crawling into his bed and bundling under his comforter. There was an upside to being on your period, you could lay in bed all day without any judgment; but you were on your period, which sucked. 

He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness when his phone buzzed, Felix opening one eye to reach for it. 

 

_ bin  _

hey baby♡♡

 

_ bin _

u still up for that run today?

 

Felix laughed at the message, regretting it when he felt a pinch in his side. The last thing Felix wanted to do was run, that involved getting out of bed and physical activity which seemed like a literal hell at the moment. 

 

_ lix _

i would but its that time

 

_ lix _

can barely move w/o immense pain (∩︵∩)

 

Felix remembers the first time he started his period when he Changbin had found out he was trans. Despite Felix being scared of how he would react, Changbin was very thoughtful and understanding, instantly asking what he needed and how he was feeling. It turned out Changbin had sisters of his own and knew all about this kind of stuff. 

 

-♡-

 

_ Felix was laying his head on Changbin’s chest, the elder running his fingers through his hair while they watched an old movie. Changbin kissed his cheek, the hand not in his hair gently resting on his thigh. _

_ “Changbin?” Felix whispered, “My stomach hurts.”  _

_ Changbin stopped his hands, turning to stare at the younger, “Did you eat something funny?” _

_ Felix shook his head, feeling a small wetness pool in his underwear. Definitely not.  _

_ “I think I started.” _

_ Changbin was silent, thinking for a moment, before opening his mouth, “Oh. What do you need?” _

_ Felix turned to him, “Are you not going to freak out? Or ask me about it?” _

_ He shrugged, “Why would I? My sisters get theirs and talk about it a lot, I’m used to periods.” _

_ Felix felt his eyes water, “I love you.” _

_ Changbin laughed, kissing him, “I love you too,” he sat up, grabbing Felix’s hand, “now you go take care of business and I’ll go to the store and get you chocolate and medicine.” _

_ Felix smiled, sniffling, “Can we order pizza?” _

_ Changbin kissed his forehead, “Anything for you, angel.” _

 

-♡-

  
  


Felix groggily opened the door, half asleep from his nap and the medicine. Changbin was holding a grocery bag, smiling gently.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” he teased with a kiss to his cheek, “how’re you feeling?”

Felix shrugged, shutting the door and laying on the couch as Changbin unloaded the bag. He had bought a pint of ice cream, some chocolate candies, a box of tea, more medicine, more tampons, and brought a movie.

Felix started tearing up, kissing Changbin passionately, the elder turning red in surprise. Normally, Felix refused to be near him when he was on his period, the younger claiming he didn’t want to make out when he felt like he was dying, but they normally cuddled. Felix  _ loved  _ cuddling, period or not.

“Calm down,” Changbin laughed, softly kissing him before guiding his head away, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Changbin went into the kitchen after putting the movie in, Felix cuddling under a blanket and sipping his tea. Changbin had also brought take-out from Felix’s favorite restaurant, just thinking about how good it was made his stomach growl. When his boyfriend came back into the living room, plates in hands, Felix nearly cried in joy.

He hadn’t eaten for two days previous, too busy with work and cramping, and it smelled amazing. He thanked Changbin before digging in, the elder watching in amusement as he polished off his dinner in record time.

Felix eyed Changbin’s plate, his stomach growling loudly. Changbin laughed, feeding him a bite off his food, the younger smiling as he ate off his fork.

“If I would’ve known you’d eat my dinner too I would have brought more food.” Changbin laughed as Felix took the rest of his food, chewing as he bopped his head.

“I’m starving,” he swallowed, turning to him seriously, “periods take a lot out of me, you’re lucky.”

Changbin laughed, “From now on, I’ll bring you two dinners.” 

Felix started crying into his shirt, Changbin running his fingers through his hair. 

“Thank you,” Felix sniffled, eyes red and watering for the fifth time that night, “for everything.”

Changbin kissed his forehead, “Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo~ sorry i've been mia for so long school has been kicking my butt T__T
> 
> this was supposed to be a one-shot but i got motivated in the middle of writing this and decided to make a multichapter fic w/ drabbles hehe
> 
> it's gonna be Mainly changlix (other members will be mentioned, but not the focus)
> 
> i am you and for you will be updated as well, i'm not abandoning them! i just need time away so i can provide the best work i can to y'all<33 
> 
> anyway this is a long ass note so i'll end it here, please be sure to leave kudos and any requests for this fic (or my others)
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
